friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Glory
Summary When the war had come to an apocalyptic end thanks in part to the great war and ensuing nuclear holocaust, one faction of creatures sought to separate and save themselves from the hellish world bellow. The Pegasi of Equestria separated themselves from the rest of the world dying beneath them with a massive cover of clouds, doing the best they can to separate themselves from the hell bellow for 200 years and going as far as to laugh it all off as not their problem, even making a children's TV show about two of the wastelands most distinguished individuals. But some saw differently, some thought that they should help their fellow kind in any way they can. Unfortunately secretly these groups are typically stringed to make the wasteland even less inviting by the Militaristic Enclave Government Even high society families like Morning Glory's can got duped. When a supposed study of a pre-war medical facility turned into a robot infested death trap, Glory was left the last of her group, unfamiliar to actual combat, she hid underneath a computer panel praying that the pegasi would send help, which was never gonna happen. She was eventually liberated by Blackjack, who scared her so much that she shot her in the face with her beam rifle. Despite that incident, Blackjack pushed for her to tag along, seeing how useful somepony who could fly and apply medicines could be. She also knew that Glory would be in for a real shock about her people and governments true intentions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C '''with '''Beam Weapons | 8-C Name: '''Morning Glory '''Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Late Teens '''Classification: '''Former Enclave Medical Pony/Dashite '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Flight, Limited Time Manipulation '(Can Slow it down via Pipbuck), '''Durability Negation '(Via Beam Weapons, was able to completely disintegrate Rampage among others), 'Regeneration '(Low-Low via Healing Potions), '''Minor Resistance '''to: '''Radiation Attack Potency: Room Level '''(Defeated a dragon alongside P-21, and Blackjack using only grenades, repeatedly noted to be P-21's combative superior in the story), '''Unknown with weapons (Disintegrated Rampage) | At least Building Level '(Has Physical Attributes similar, although not exact to that of Rainbow Dash) '''Speed: Subsonic '(Kept pace with Psychoshy) | '''At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Room Level '(Knocked Blackjack through a wall in anger) '''Durability: Room Level '(Tanked a grenade going off in her face) | '''Building Level Stamina: High ''' '''Range: Melee Range, Meters '''with weapons '''Standard Equipment: * Healing Potions: 'As a medic she has these in abundance on her person * '''Pipbuck: '''An Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System. The device can track enemies up to a Kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, and lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System. * '''AER-14 Prototype: '''Prototype Beam Rifle that can penetrate armor * '"Pew Pew": '''Beam Pistol with disintegration properties, at max power the pistol was capable of turning Rampage to dust. '''Intelligence: Above Average, She isn't the smartest of the group but she has a wide knowledge in a variety of medical, political, and other such concepts compared to the rest of the group Weaknesses: '''Naive, easily distracted, wings are fragile, beam weapons are fragile and prone to overheating, Pipbuck is vulnerable to EMPs '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Pre Killing Joke | Post Killing Joke Category:Project Horizons Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters Category:Pipbuck users